


Trapped

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor loses the TARDIS and ends up stuck for a while. He isn't very happy about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/9641898643/the-tardis-is-gone-lost-abandoned-and-its-not) about this gif:

The TARDIS is gone. Lost. Abandoned.

And it’s not as if it’s the first time that’s happened. Probably not as if it’s the last either. And it’s not as if he doesn’t know that he will eventually get her back, because he will - he’s the Doctor and that’s what he does and what is a time lord without his TARDIS anyway? There’s hardly anything lordy about it.

But the thing is…

Well.

The thing is that he’s been here for six months now. Six dreary plodding months of rain and football and Sundays. He hates Sundays.

“Cheer up, Doctor,” Amy advises, chucking a crisp at him from the sofa. She’s watching the X Factor. The Doctor thinks he prefers it when the world is ending. “Could be worse?”

He doesn’t take his eyes off of the grey surroundings outside the window. He keeps hoping that he might catch sight of his beautiful blue box. Either that or an adventure. He loves in when adventures go running past the window. It’s like a parade, but with more pointy bits. Today, unfortunately, the setting outside looks irritatingly serene.

“How precisely could it be worse?” he asks.

Amy hums. “You could be stuck without me,” she suggests. “Just you, all alone, the Doctor and his madness. It would be very sad.” She pouts sarcastically at him. Pouts. Sarcastically. How is that even fair, possible or logical?

And that is an answer that absolutely deserves a response. Luckily, humans have invented the perfect one: he turns around, raises his eyebrows, and then also raises his middle finger.

Considering that Amy giggles in stunned glee, it doesn’t have quite the effect he was hoping for – but maybe (secretly, maybe, don’t tell a soul) he manages to crack a smile.


End file.
